Just The Way You Are
by Deadly Addictions
Summary: He loved her the second he laid eyes on her. He loved her the second he laid eyes on her. She was perfect in his eyes. She was beautiful and amazing, just the way she was, despite her past. He was only concerned about her future, and who was in it. RKO/OC


**A/N: Hey world! It's my first story so please be nice! CHECK IT OUT!**

**Story Name: Just The Way You Are**

**Main Characters: Randy Orton, Alyx James (OC), John Cena, Natalya, and the only original member of Nexus I like, Justin Gabriel**

**Recurring Characters: Too many**

**Summary: He loved her the second he laid eyes on her. She was perfect in his eyes. She was beautiful and amazing, just the way she was, despite her past. He was only concerned about her future, and who was in it. RKO/OC**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Angst**

_**LITTLE… GLIMPSE INTO THE FUTURE**_

_Preface- "Don't you remember this?" Alxy asked, shoving the picture into Randy's chest._

_He looked at it, snarled and threw it at the wall behind her. She gasped when it shattered upon contact._

_She glared at Randy then pushed passed him, running upstairs to her daughter's room._

_Randy snapped his head up and finally realized: he was losing her. He was losing the woman he loved, and that was the last thing in the world he wanted._

"_Alyx! What are you doing?" he called, running after her. She was about to open the door but due to his superior athletic abilities, Randy grabbed the knob, preventing her from going any further. _

"_What do you want!" Alyx shouted, then put a hand over her mouth, afraid of waking her sleeping daughter._

"_You're tired of us. I'm getting Skye and we're leaving!" she continued._

"_No you're not." He said._

"_Why not?" she said, putting her hand on her hips._

"_Because… Please… Give me another chance."_

"_Why? Why do you deserve another chance?"_

"_I-."_

"_You don't!"_

"_Please…" Randy's voice was shaking as well as his hands, trembling at what they had done. He looked at the red mark on her face. The mark he made._

_She looked down. She looked up after a moment and stared at Randy with tears in her eyes and said, "Randy…"_

"_Look, Alyx, if you don't-." he was cut off by Alyx pressing her lips against his.- End of Preface_

*********************************PRESENT DAY*****************************************

Randy walked slowly down the hall, texting his ex-wife of 3 months, Samantha. They were discussing times of when Randy could see Alanna next.

2MARO is good im going on a date so u can take her the full day Samantha said.

Alright. Randy said. It wasn't exactly the arrangement he wanted but his bitchy, cheating ex-wife wouldn't let him see his daughter that much so he took what he could get.

Randy stuffed the phone in his pocket. "Hey, RKO!" He heard. He spun around to see John Cena, a.k.a his best friend running toward him. "Hey JC." He said softly. "Elizabeth and I have news!" John said over eagerly.

Randy knew this was one of three things- 1. She was pregnant. 2, she was buying him yet _another _car or 3, she would be on some talk show to tell the world the true secrets and the real life of living with a superstar, let alone John Cena.

"What?" Randy said.

"SHE'S PREGGERS!" He shouted. Randy smiled. "That's awesome!"

"I KNOW! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT IT'S NAME WILL BE!"

Randy didn't comment on the possibilities, like what Elizabeth wanted to name the baby, or, worse, if the baby would make it. Randy just smiled and John ran away, jumping up and down in excitement.

Yes, John was older than Randy but he was for more mature than John was, or for that matter, ever acted to be.

He turned and started walking away, when something stopped him dead in his tracks. A woman was walking toward him.

He stared at her. She was reading a packet of papers, not paying attention to where she was going. She had long black hair, natural black hair, too. Not obviously dyed. If it was dyed, she had a good damn way of hiding it.

She wore a light white jacket over a white tank top and wore light blue jeans, holes in the knees and thighs, and tattered at the bottom. She had on white high heels and looked no older than 29, maybe 30…

Randy was lost. She was more beautiful than Samantha could ever be. He didn't realize until it happened. He had been staring at her and she had been totally concealed in her readings that she had bumped into him.

They both fell back wards. Randy grabbed her arm before she could fall to the ground.

He helped her up. She picked up her packet and said, "Oh, God. I'm so sorry, I was reading and I just got so lost, and, I mean I always do that and you'd think after being alive for almost 30 years you've realized something like that by now-."

"It's OK." Randy said, looking into her eyes. He had to prevent himself from dropping his jaw. She had two totally different colored eyes. Not subtly different, either.

The left was a deep, chocolate brown and the right was a sterling blue that was more beautiful than any ocean or sky could ever be. It was like a Blue-Raspberry candy colored eye, and the brown one was like a dark chocolate Hershey Bar, and Randy couldn't help but stare at them.

"You're… Orton, right? Randy?" she asked.

He nodded. "The one and only."

She giggled and blushed. Randy smiled. "So, what are you reading?"

"Just the script plan for next week."

"Oh. How's it look?"

"Normally good, but with the Nex-fucks running around, anything can happen."

Randy laughed and said, "Yeah, you're right."

"Well, I gotta go."

"Wait. I never caught your name."

"Alyx. Alyx James." She said.

Randy nodded as she walked away. She looked back over her shoulder and waved to Randy, then turned and blushed. She was always nervous around guys she found handsome, and Randy Orton she found the most handsome of all.

Randy sighed. He had to know more about her.

******************************THAT NIGHT************************************

"I've gotta find her." Randy said, typing in and address in the address bar of his laptop.

"UGH! You've been hung up on this chick all day. Just find her, fuck her and we can go on!" John said from the bed that was his. Randy lay in his bed, his laptop on his legs as he typed away. He was comfortable, the sheets over this legs. He wasn't worried that the laptop would overheat. He had an intercooler put in it.

"John, this wouldn't be a girl I'd fuck for one night and let go. You should've seen her, John. She's beautiful." Randy glared at John.

"Whatever, I have a wife at home that I love, who, might I remind you, is PREGGERS!" He yelled with a smile. Randy chuckled.

"Where are you going to on the internet anyway?" John asked.

"Facebook. Everyone has a facebook nowadays." Randy said.

He signed in and went immediately to the search bar. He typed in 'Alex James'. 300,000 results came up. Randy groaned. "I'll never find he at this rate!"

"Try typing in Alexandra." John suggested. Randy did, and 40,000 results came up. "Argh!" he shouted.

"Try spelling Alex deffirently."

So Randy did, typing in Alax, Alix, Alox, and Alux. And only 3 combined results were the total.

"None of them look like her." He said. "I'll try it." John said. Randy leaned over and John met him halfway.

John took the computer and typed in the correct name: Alyx James.

"Here." He said, handing Randy his computer back.

Only 300 results. But he didn't have to go far to find her. He gasped when he saw her profile picture. "It's… it's her!" he yelled. John ran over to him and looked at the computer.

"Nice, but I still like Elizabeth more."

John returned to his bed. Randy pressed "Add as friend" and was surprised that no more than 3 minutes later a little box popped up in the lower lefthand corner of his screen and it read: "Alyx James confirmed your friend request."

Randy clicked on the chat box and saw she was online.

He typed quickly, but cooly, "Hey."

And 30 seconds later: "Hello."

With those two words, Randy and Alyx chatted for 3 hours straight and suddenly John screamed: "I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!" He jumped out of bed and ran over, ripped the laptop out of Randy's hands and screamed: "You're signing the fuck off!"

"OK! I will! Just let me do it, please? Thank you." He said as John handed him his laptop. He bid Alyx farewell and signed off. He sighed happily and closed his laptop, connected it to the charger and fell asleep.

**A/N: Alright, so, little interluding and a little bit of what's gonna happen with John. R&R!**


End file.
